disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Who Framed Jose Carioca Part 5
Transcript *Peter Pan: Who is it? Jessica, dear, have no fear. Your Marvin is here. You sure murdered 'em again tonight, baby. I really mean it. My darling, you were superb. You absolutely, truly and honestly "fashmolyed" that audience. You killed them. You slayed them. You belted them *Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina): Into little pieces. What do you think you're doin', chump? *Peter Pan: Who are you callin' a chump, chimp? *Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina): (Growling) *Peter Pan: (Screaming) (Grunts) *(Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina): And don't let me catch your peepin' face around here again! Got it? (Growling) *Peter Pan: Ooga-booga! *Fagin (Oliver and Company): Come, my dear Jessica. Come over here. I got everything arranged, right here on the bed. *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): Oh, not tonight, Marvin. I have a headache. *Fagin (Oliver and Company): Oh, Jessica, you promised. *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): Oh, all right. But this time, take off that hand buzzer. *Fagin (Oliver and Company): Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): Oh, Marvin. *Faign (Oliver and Company): Patty-cake. Marvin. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): Oh, Marvin! *Fagin (Oliver and Company): Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! *Peter Pan: You gotta be kidding me. *Jose Carioca: Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! I don't believe it! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Is that true? *Bill Sykes: Take comfort, son. You're not the first man whose wife played patty-cake on him. *Jose Carioca: (Crying) I just don't believe it. I won't believe it. I can't believe it. I shan't believe it. *Peter Pan: Believe it, kid. I took the pictures myself. She played patty-cake. * Jose Carioca: No. Not my Jessica. Not patty-cake. This is impossible. I don't believe it. It can't be! It just can't be! Jessica's my wife! It's Absolutely impossible! Jessica's the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the cream in my coffee! *Peter Pan: You better start drinking it black, 'cause Acme's taking the cream now. *Bill Sykes: Hard to believe. Marvin Acme's been my friend and neighbor for 30 years. Who would've thought he was a sugar daddy? *Jose Carioca: Somebody must have made her do it! *Bill Sykes: Now drink this, son. It'll make you feel better. *Jose Carioca: (Gulps) Ah. (Grunts) Dah! (Groaning) *Jose Carioca: (Groaning) (Screaming) *Peter Pan: (Groans) *Jose Carioca: Thanks. I needed that. *Peter Pan: Son of a gun. Look, Mr. Maroon. I think my work here is finished. How about that carrot you owe me? *Bill Sykes: A deal's a deal. *Peter Pan: Great. Thanks. Roger, I know all this seems pretty painful now, but you'll find someone new. Won't he, Mr. Valiant Yeah, sure. Good-looking guy like that. The dames will be breaking his door down. *Jose Carioca: Dames? What dames? Jessica is the only one for me! You'll see! We'll rise above this piddling peccadillo! We're going to be happy again! You got that? Happy. Capital H-A-P-P-I... *Peter Pan: Well, at least he took it well. (Breaks) *Jose Carioca: (Sobbing0 Oh, Jessica! Please tell me it's not True. (Sobbing), (Sobbing) P-p-please! (Sobbing) *(Valiant & Valiant Private Investigators door and open) *Peter Pan: Oh, Lieutenant Santino. Where'd you come from? *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): Gee whiz, Eddie. If you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me? *Peter Pan: So I took a couple of dirty pictures. So kill me. *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): I already got a stiff on my hands, thank you. *Peter Pan: Huh? *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): Marvin Acme. The rabbit cacked him last night. *Peter Pan: What? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Transcripts